Une Extension de l'Arme
by Swanchika
Summary: Traduction de "An Extension of the Weapon", par Mark of the Asphodel. La Guerre des Ombres a vraiment bouleversé tout Akaneia. Beck le balistaire réalise que tout le monde dans la Ligue n'apprécie pas forcément sa contribution. One-shot, FE11


Disclaimer : Cette fiction est la traduction de "An Extension of the Weapon", par Mark of the Asphodel (l'original ici : http:/ www. fanfiction .net/s/5034780/1/An_Extension_of_the_Weapon ; supprimez les espaces, je ne sais pas pourquoi ce site refuse même des liens internes). Ses histoires sont absolument géniales, n'hésitez pas à lui laisser un petit mot in English si vous lisez et aimez les originaux (et même si vous ne lisez que la traduction, n'hésitez quand même pas à lui écrire car ce sont quand même ses écrits) !

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Intelligent Systems, je ne profite en rien de cette traduction et vous connaissez la chanson depuis le temps.

* * *

Mini-notes avant de commencer : Pour les noms, j'ai utilisé ceux de la version européenne (étant donné que c'est celle à laquelle j'ai joué, et je pense que c'est aussi le cas de la plupart des francophones qui ont pu mettre les mains sur le jeu). Enfin, je crois. Et si certaines traductions sont incorrectes, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler, je n'ai juste pas envie de ressortir mon exemplaire de Shadow Dragon pour le moment.

Et j'ai enfin compris ce qui rend ma ponctuation toute bizarroïde : les points-virgule disparaissent à la publication... Quoi, faut-il que je les remplace tous par des tirets ?

* * *

Avant-propos de Mark of the Asphodel : Cette histoire se déroule durant le chapitre 18 de Shadow Dragon, après la reconquête d'Altea, mais avant la première bataille avec l'Ordre Noir. En d'autres termes, Est n'a pas encore rejoint l'armée de Marth.

* * *

Ce n'était pas une vraie bataille tant que l'on ne pouvait pas regarder l'ennemi dans les yeux et voir son expression face à sa mort imminente. Ce n'était pas un combat équitable tant que l'on n'était pas assez près de l'ennemi pour entendre ses derniers mots, tant que l'on n'était pas piégé dans son étreinte haletante et sanglante, aussi intime que celle de deux amants. Une mort rapide, délivrée de loin, était déloyale, disaient-ils. Cela faisait passer le noble art de la bataille pour une partie de chasse. Transpercer les chevaliers pégase comme des pigeons et les clercs comme des lapins était _ig_noble, bas, humiliant. Ils le disaient tous, certains avec plus d'éloquence que d'autres. Ils se disaient chevaliers, mais Beck ne voyait à leur place que des cavaliers. Des gamins, de surcroît. Certes, ils savaient se battre, mais une fois qu'ils avaient posé leurs armes pour la nuit, ces jeunes gens qui pouvaient mourir demain n'avaient pas assez vécu pour avoir la moindre once de bon sens. Quand un vicaire au sommet des remparts utilisait sans remords un bâton Halo pour effacer les blessures de tous ses camarades, qu'est-ce qui était le plus raisonnable : envoyer une de ces belles et fragiles cavalières ailées au risque de la voir criblée de flèches, ou laisser le bon vieux Beck envoyer avec précision un carreau tout droit dans la sainte tête de l'ecclésiaste ?

Et ils avaient un sacré groupe de jolies cavalières du ciel, des filles qui, à l'humble avis de Beck, méritaient de rester en vie. La princesse de Medon, aux cheveux de feu et aux nerfs d'acier, et les deux sœurs sous ses ordres. De jeunes filles, presque trop jeunes pour être de si redoutables guerrières. Mais la plus jeune était encore la sœur adoptive du commandant en chef, la princesse d'une île tellement perdue que c'était le seul endroit où les Alteans avaient pu se cacher après la chute de leur royaume. On disait que c'était la meilleure cavalière ailée de tout Talys, ce qui ne voulait pas dire grand-chose dans la mesure où la puissante armée talysienne avait eu besoin de l'aide d'un vieil homme et d'une bande de gosses rien que pour repousser quelques pirates. La meilleure cavalière ailée de tout Talys ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à une volée de Traits Vifs, et c'était ainsi qu'on en venait à Beck.

– Je les ai sortis d'une sacrée mauvaise passe face à Grigas et son armée, ça, c'est sûr, murmura-t-il dans sa bière alors que les puissants cavaliers buvaient à n'en plus pouvoir et que les belles cavalières sirotaient leur vin fruité dans un coin.

On ne pouvait pas dire que ces filles fussent très enthousiastes vis-à-vis des tireurs en général. Les premiers auxquels elles s'étaient retrouvées confrontées avaient dû tenter de les descendre à coups de Traits Vifs, imprimant en elles un désamour durable envers les balisticiens en général, et peut-être envers Beck en particulier. Leurs raisons étaient sans doute différentes de celles des cavaliers, mais le résultat était finalement le même.

Tous les camarades de Beck, du plus vieux paladin au plus jeune archer, le voyaient au mieux comme un mal nécessaire. L'ennemi était assez vil et fourbe pour déployer une abondance de balistaires, et puisque Beck avait avec lui une panoplie de Traits Éclair spécialement conçus pour les anéantir, sa présence sur le champ de bataille était tolérée. Une fois les tireurs éliminés, on attendait de Beck qu'il revienne à l'arrière et attende que les vrais combattants éliminent les cavaliers, chevaliers et mages ennemis. Peu importait tout le travail que Beck avait fait durant la reconquête d'Altea, pilonnant Hollstadt et sa garde pour les affaiblir pendant que les forces de la Ligue partaient dans deux directions différentes. Quand ces deux expéditions s'étaient retrouvées, elles n'avaient eu qu'à avancer triomphalement dans le château. Beck aurait bien sûr pu laisser Hollstadt et ses hommes tranquilles, mais il aurait été assez dommage que le commandant en chef, après avoir tant voyagé, meure aux portes de son propre palais.

Il s'accordait trop de crédit, avait dit le paladin blond, mais Beck ne l'avait pas vu faire grand-chose après qu'il eût sorti la tête du village où il se cachait.

– Hors de question que vous continuiez ainsi quand nous affronterons l'Ordre Noir, avait ajouté Alan, Arran ou quel que soit son nom, comme si c'était _lui _le prince prodigue d'Altea.

Évidemment. Les soldats de l'Ordre Noir étaient de _vrais_ chevaliers, et mourir transpercés de carreaux était indigne d'eux.

– J'ai des nouvelles pour toi, l'ami. L'Ordre Noir a bien plus de balistaires que nous dans ses rangs. Rira bien qui rira le dernier si je me retrouve à court de Traits Éclair durant cette bataille, vu ?

Boucle-d'Or avait viré au rouge et menacé de rapporter l'insolence de Beck au commandant en chef. Beck s'était contenté de sourire ; le commandant en question se moquait bien de savoir ce qui sortait de sa bouche, tant qu'il visait juste.

Bizarrement, c'était une petite magicienne qui s'était le plus intéressée au travail du balistaire. Sans doute Linde trouvait-elle merveilleux l'art du tir tel que le pratiquait Beck, tout comme il était émerveillé par son usage de la magie. Elle était parfois allée le visiter entre les combats, l'inondant de questions pendant qu'il alignait et entretenait sa collection grandissante de forteresses roulantes. Les balistes étaient sans doute les armes les moins pratiques à transporter, surtout lorsqu'il fallait avancer à marche forcée, mais Beck y tenait trop pour les abandonner sur le champ de bataille. Si la baliste roulait toujours, elle rejoignait le convoi. Sinon, elle était mise en pièces.

– C'est splendide, Messire Beck, avait commenté Linde en caressant du doigt les rayons de la roue de la baliste qu'il aimait le plus, celle qui l'accompagnait depuis le début.

Il l'appelait son char de guerre conçue pour tirer des traits éclair, cette baliste était la mort roulante pour tout tireur à sa portée.

– Qui a construit les premières ?

– Un homme très intelligent, Linde, avait répondu Beck.

Un homme de Grust, bien sûr, mais Akaneia avait dû raconter au monde entier que c'était un de leurs sujets qui avait eu la primauté de l'idée.

– On raconte qu'il en avait assez de voir des chevaliers pégase attaquer sans cesse depuis Medon, alors il a construit en arme qui projetterait des flèches plus loin que n'importe quel archer. Et tu vois, ça a marché. Puis il a commencé à avoir d'autres idées, et il a demandé par exemple aux évêques du coin de bénir ses carreaux avec de la magie de feu et de foudre pour causer toutes sortes de dégâts. C'était brillant.

– Oui, vraiment brillant, avait acquiescé Linde. Je me demande si on pourrait transférer le pouvoir d'Aura à une baliste...

Beck avait toujours trouvé l'idée tentante. Le pouvoir d'Aura dans une baliste... cela donnerait une pièce réellement unique. Mais cela ferait aussi une machine de plus à traîner, et si l'ennemi venait à mettre la main dessus...

– Non, Linde. Si je ne me trompe pas, mieux vaut ne pas trop user du pouvoir du tome de ton père. Mieux vaut que tu le réserves à autre chose. Et puis j'ai déjà bien assez de choses à transporter.

– Oui, sans doute, avait concédé Linde, mais Beck aurait pu jurer qu'il avait vu les rouages de l'imagination tourner sous sa belle tignasse brune.

Elle lui avait en tout cas promis d'imprégner ses carreaux du pouvoir du Tonnerre et de l'Inferno si jamais il se trouvait à cours de munitions, et le balistaire avait accepté. Si vaste que fût le continent, il ne comptait qu'une seule armurerie vendant des munitions pour baliste. Autrement, il fallait compter sur les dons des évêques, et des talents comme ceux de la jeune Linde étaient rares.

Linde s'assit sur le sol, ignorant la terre qui salissait sa robe rose. Le temps qu'elle avait passé déguisée en garçon lui avait laissé des habitudes ; elle ne faisait pas attention aux choses comme la plupart des filles de son âge. Beck s'y était fait depuis le temps, et il avait continué de s'occuper de sa baliste en attendant la question suivante.

– Messire Beck, comment avez-vous décidé de devenir un balistaire ?

– Je suis juste un tireur-né, petite, avait-il répondu.

Linde, qui resterait sans doute la fille de son père toute sa vie, n'eut pas besoin de plus d'explications. Il avait ça dans le sang, tout comme elle avait dans le sang le don de faire parler les runes inscrites dans ses tomes. Inutile d'en dire plus.

Revenant au présent, à sa bière et à cette taverne sur la route de Chiasmir, Beck ne put s'empêcher de remarquer une fois de plus que les soldats de la Ligue se répartissaient tous par classe et par nationalité. Il y avait la table des chevaliers d'Altea, celle des Aureliens, une table avec des mages d'un côté et des épéistes de l'autre, et Beck se trouvait avec ceux qui ne se rangeaient nulle part ailleurs. Comme lui, certains de ceux-là venaient du même pays que l'Ordre Noir qu'ils allaient affronter, ce qui aurait sans doute donné à lieu à des conversations délicieusement malaisées si qui que ce soit avait voulu aborder le sujet.

Il y avait Jake, par exemple. _L'autre_ balistaire hors de Grust. Les chevaliers et les épéistes ne le traitaient pas aussi froidement, mais peut-être était-ce parce que Jake n'avait pas une âme de tireur. Son cœur n'était même pas à la guerre : les cavalières disaient qu'une rouquine de Knorda l'avait volé avant. Quand il n'utilisait pas sa baliste, Jake se rendait par ailleurs utile en s'occupant du convoi avec la fierté d'un boutiquier. Un soldat qui venait chercher à s'équiper auprès de lui repartait avec des armes polies comme des miroirs et assez tranchantes pour couper un cheveu en quatre. Le même soldat, s'il rapportait ces armes en mauvais état, avait droit à de longues remontrances, comme s'il insultait personnellement Jake par ce manque de soin. Les balistes étaient l'exception à cela : Jake les confiait toutes aux soins de Beck, même la sienne.

Hors des batailles, Jake restait à l'arrière du convoi pour écouter les histoires de Darros. Cet homme de la mer en était un autre qui ne mettait jamais tout son cœur dans la bataille. Beck le soupçonnait en fait d'avoir surtout rejoint la Ligue par ennui ; l'ancien pirate voyait cette campagne comme une autre aventure, dont il tirerait une nouvelle série d'affabulations à raconter à des auditoires lointains. Appartenir à la Ligue était l'épopée de toute leur génération, et pour certains, c'était une récompense en soi. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas tous là juste pour réinstaller la princesse Nyna sur son trône, ou pour aider le prince Marth à retrouver sa mère et sa sœur. En bon Grustien, Beck ne se souciait guère du nom du tyran qui régnait depuis le Palais Éternel. Qui que ce fût, il ne ferait rien de bon pour Grust. La princesse Nyna était une fille adorable, mais plein de filles de Grust l'étaient aussi, autrefois. Avant la guerre, avant l'émergence de Doluna, avant plein de choses auxquelles Beck ne voulait pas penser. Non, Beck ne soutenait pas la maison d'Akaneia, et il était d'ailleurs certains que nombre de ceux qui marchaient aujourd'hui sous sa bannière portaient toujours leurs propres couleurs.

Drôle de bande, cette Ligue. Beck avait parfois entendu un de ces cavaliers sots l'appeler l'Armée de la Justice. Ce souvenir lui inspirait toujours un rire amer. Une Armée de la Justice ? Ce ramassis d'exilés, de mercenaires, de bûcherons, de voleurs déclarés, et de toutes sortes de lâches et de déserteurs ? Les habitants de n'importe quel village de Grust auraient fait une armée cent fois plus juste. Cela dit, Beck n'était pas aveugle à la valeur de certains hommes de cette armée-ci. Le duc Hardin l'impressionnait : le balistaire connaissait assez le Coyote pour respecter l'homme, aussi bien durant la bataille qu'en-dehors, et ses guerriers des plaines se conduisaient comme de vrais soldats, des hommes capables de rivaliser avec n'importe quel chevalier de l'Ordre Noir. A l'exception du général Camus, bien sûr. Ces Aureliens n'étaient guère bavards, sauf peut-être pour leur petit dernier. Cependant, Beck évitait à présent Roshea ; la première fois qu'il avait vu ce garçon aux joues roses, il l'avait pris pour une fille, et avait été à deux doigts de se retrouver lesté d'une réputation de vieux pervers avant de réaliser son erreur et de s'esquiver maladroitement. Roshea rosissait toujours comme une pivoine chaque fois qu'il lui arrivait de croiser Beck, et celui-ci essayait au moins de le ménager en limitant ces occasions.

A part les hommes du duc Hardin... Beck n'avait besoin que de regarder autour de lui pour prendre la mesure de cette belle armée. Darros continuait à raconter ses histoires marines, et Jake se laissait comme toujours bercer par les hyperboles et les demi-mensonges. Un étrange duo était assis à l'autre bout de la table : un vieux prêtre et un jeune chevalier en armure. Le garçon s'appelait Roger. Roger de Grust, un titre qu'il garderait à vie si tant était qu'il restait toujours quoi que ce soit de Grust une fois qu'ils auraient terminé de jouer aux soldats de la Ligue. Le jeune homme joufflu racontait la même histoire que tout le monde dans la Ligue : non pas qui il était ni d'où il venait, ni même ce qu'il voulait faire une fois que la paix serait restaurée. Non... Roger, après quelques bières, débitait le récit de sa conversion à la cause du Bien, un récit qui reposait surtout sur l'éblouissant sourire d'une jolie fille. Que cette fille fût hors de sa portée, ne lui eût rien promis et ne lui eût rien donné d'autre qu'une nouvelle bannière à servir n'avait en rien tempéré l'ardeur de Roger. Il avait rejoint sans hésiter les troupes du prince Marth, la tête pleine de visions de la jolie fille, et avait retourné sa lance contre ses compatriotes.

Beck se demandait toujours comment il s'était présenté à Marth. Avait-il dit "Monseigneur, je suis venu me joindre à votre cause par amour désespéré pour votre petite princesse" ? Là d'où venait Beck, c'était encore le meilleur moyen de voir son cou tranché net. Quel genre de prince n'avait pas puni ce chevalier ordinaire si épris d'une noble dame, de son amie d'enfance ? Et quel genre de prince laissait ses ennemis rejoindre son armée, même sous les prétextes les plus improbables ?

Les chevaliers d'Altea, avec leur vaste code d'honneur et leurs grands discours, n'étaient pas coulés dans le même moule que leur suzerain. Beck savait que le prince Marth avait dû attraper de drôles d'idées dans ce drôle d'endroit que l'on appelait Talys, tout comme il y avait récupéré un fort accent talysien. Qu'avaient bien pu penser les gens d'Altea quand leur sauveur s'était adressé à eux depuis le balcon du château avec le dialecte d'un étranger ? Pour l'instant, ils ne devaient pas trop s'en soucier, ils étaient trop occupés à pleurer de joie, mais quand pour la première fois les récoltes s'étioleraient dans les champs ou quand la pestilence frapperait les chevaux et le bétail, cela serait sans doute une toute autre histoire. Cela dit, Beck n'avait rien contre Marth ; en ce qui le concernait, le commandant en chef était un garçon bien. Il l'appelait "Mon balistaire", même (peut-être surtout) devant Arran. L'arrogant paladin ne pouvait rien y faire : ce jeune gars à l'accent de Talys qui défendait un Grustien insolent n'était autre que son suzerain, et le code d'honneur d'Arran l'empêchait de protester. Dans l'armée du prince Marth, les actions comptaient pour bien plus que les discours et les prétentions.

Cela n'empêchait pas le commandant en chef d'être aussi un orateur. Et un bon, en témoignait le discours qu'il avait donné à son armée alors qu'il s'apprêtait à les guider vers une mort presque certaine dans la Passe de Chiasmir. Il avait dit quelque chose comme quoi cette guerre était une extension de leurs armes, ce qui paraissait raisonnable à Beck dans la mesure où le prince semblait assez obsédé par la poursuite de l'épée Falchion, et prêt à rassembler autant des Insignes d'Akaneia que possible. Et Beck le comprenait encore plus à un niveau bien plus profond et instinctif : sur le champ de bataille, il était le Trait Éclair. Sur les cartes où le commandant en chef exposait ses plans de bataille, il y avait toujours une place pour une baliste, et Beck était là pour l'occuper. Il y avait aussi une place pour la Hauteclaire, une pour un Fer Létal et le tome Aura et le Parthia, et bien sûr, la Ligue avait toujours dans ses rangs quelqu'un pour porter ces armes. Peut-être que cela expliquait en partie la façon dont Marth sélectionnait ses troupes. Peut-être le prince n'avait-il vu que la lance en argent d'Arran quand il avait frappé à la porte du paladin. Et si Arran n'était pas celui qui utiliserait cette lance en définitive, Marth trouverait bien un cavalier ou une cavalière pour le faire.

Mais mieux valait ne pas se mettre à trop y réfléchir. Le commandant en chef n'était au fond qu'un garçon, guère plus vieux que Roshea d'Aurelis. Peut-être aimait-il juste avoir beaucoup de jouets. Après cette terrible bataille dans le désert, Beck avait entendu le prince presser son stratège tatillon de questions au sujet du tome Essaim : où s'en procurer, comment le faire utiliser par ses mages... Le fait que l'Essaim relève de la _magie noire_, le genre de choses avec lequel on effrayait les enfants pour qu'ils se tiennent sages, ne sembla pas vraiment dissuader le prince de vouloir mettre la main dessus. La rumeur disait même que l'un des jeunes mercenaires s'adonnait aux arts obscurs dans son temps libre, la raison affichée à cela étant qu'il voulait travailler ses talents magiques pour mieux maîtriser l'Épée Orage. Le prince Marth avait ignoré les rumeurs les plus sombres. Une armée du Bien et de la Lumière comptant en son sein des mages noirs balançant des Essaims à tour de bras... au moins, ce serait drôle à voir.

Là d'où venait Beck, on mesurait un homme à l'aune de sa loyauté à la couronne et au pays. Le roi Ludwik n'était peut-être pas le meilleur des souverains, mais n'importe quel roturier de Grust savait qu'une goutte du sang de leur roi valait un océan de leur propre sang. Et c'était bien ce sang qui remplissait toujours les plaines et les mers. Pourtant, au moins trois Grustiens marchaient côte à côte avec les chevaliers d'Altea et d'Aurelis, suivant le pas d'un prince étrange qui ne semblait faire aucune différence entre les hommes qui avaient changé d'allégeance pour un sac d'écus ou le sourire d'une jolie fille et ceux qui s'agenouillaient devant lui en un serment de vassalité. Un prince qui ne demandait à personne de faire pénitence pour ce qu'ils avaient pu faire par le passé, leur ordonnant juste de ne pas recommencer leurs mauvaises actions et de faire ce qu'il leur demandait. Arrêtez de tirer sur les Alteans, commencez à viser les Grustiens. Protégez les jolies cavalières pégase au lieu d'essayer de les descendre. Volez pour le compte de la Ligue au lieu d'essayer de les détrousser. Et ils le faisaient tous, offrant leur or, leurs armes, leur vie à ce gosse de Talys qui affirmait être le prince d'Altea en exil. Quand Marth se révéla être un véritable prince, Beck fut au moins à moitié surpris.

Beck se disait que jamais pareille armée n'avait été levée durant toutes les années de gloire d'Akaneia. Il se disait aussi que cette même armée tomberait en pièces en un clin d'œil si jamais le commandant en chef venait à mourir. Sans le prince Marth, c'était la fin de la guerre, avec ou sans Nyna. Et s'ils réussissaient vraiment à faire toutes ces choses impossibles pour lesquelles ils s'étaient préparés, détruire le Pontife Obscur, tuer un Dragon d'Ombre et tout le reste... la Ligue s'effondrerait en _deux_ clins d'œil, et Beck pourrait recommencer à mépriser cordialement les Akaneiens.

Roger termina enfin son histoire au sujet du sourire de la princesse Shiida. A présent, quelqu'un d'autre s'était joint au cercle des marginaux : Matthias, le plus sot de tous les cavaliers sots, qui louait à son tour la noblesse d'âme et la merci du prince Marth. En ne le tuant pas sur place, le prince avait gagné sa gratitude éternelle. Enfin, on parlait d'un cavalier de Medon ; peut-être Matthias avait-il pour lui l'excuse de craindre tout ce qui portait une couronne.

– Pour sûr, acquiesça Darros lorsque Matthias ferma finalement le bec. C'est un brave gars. Il mérite qu'on renonce à la mer... au moins pour un moment.

– Notre prince est sans égal, renchérit le vieux vicaire Altean. Je l'ai jaugé la première fois que j'ai pu le voir en personne, et je suis convaincu que ce garçon est béni des dieux.

– Ouais. Il finira roi du monde, ou transpercé par sa propre épée, dit Beck.

Ses compagnons de boisson ne parurent entendre que la première partie de cette phrase ; ils hochèrent la tête et levèrent leurs chopes au futur roi du monde. Seul le vieux Wrys semblait avoir tout entendu : de nouvelles rides se dessinèrent autour de ses yeux alors qu'il méditait sur les paroles du balistaire.

– Les dieux le protègeront, affirma-t-il finalement. Après tout, il leur appartient.

– Et on lui appartient pour le moment, c'est ça ? Les dieux nous protègent tous.

Ce soir, il était Beck de Grust, buvant une bière ou trois avec ceux qui passaient pour ses amis. Le lendemain, il serait le Trait Éclair, défenseur des cavalières, précieux balistaire, servant le commandant en chef depuis quelque part en 604. Et à la vérité, il ne le faisait pas pour l'argent, ou pour le sourire de qui que ce soit, ou pour cette maudite princesse Nyna. Il aimait bien être le tireur favori du prince Marth. Après la guerre, si toutefois il y avait un après, le Roi du Monde aurait certainement des rebelles et des fauteurs de troubles à mater. Beck demanderait peut-être à garder son travail encore quelques temps.

**~*FIN*~**

Notes de Mark of the Asphodel : J'ai basé l'âge approximatif de Beck sur son apparence dans Shadow Dragon il a l'air un peu plus jeune dans le jeu de carte Fire Emblem et dans l'artbook qui est sorti après FE3. Mais Beck n'était même pas dans FE3, donc c'est Shadow Dragon qui a la priorité. Et il est vieux par rapport aux adolescents qui tiennent les rôles principaux, lui-même a sans doute une petite trentaine d'années. En tout cas, pas étonnant que Shiida et Roshea soient des gamins à ses yeux.

Note de votre humble servante : J'ai volontairement laissé de côté une partie de la note de Mark of the Asphodel, celle qui concernait les accents des personnages. Parce que bon, je sais que ça doit être possible, mais je n'ai pas le niveau de connaissances linguistiques requises pour transposer en français la différence bien réelle en anglais entre accent américain/britannique.


End file.
